Songs of Faith and Devotion
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: A Master's ownership is absolute. A Pet's loyalty unbreakable. Wade Barrett has a lot to learn. Part of the Master/Pet series. *Warning: Contains m/m slash*
1. One Caress

**Songs of Faith and Devotion**

**One Caress**

John Cena punched the locker because it didn't fight back. It just stood there and took the blows. He tried to vent the rage into a safe and secure outlet. Every time he saw that smug weasel's face in his mind, the anger returned. Fresh and hot and bitter. It felt like no matter how much he dented the metal, he would never be free of it. The rage was all consuming.

"Go ahead and break your hands." Randy Orton leaned against the wall a few feet away, arms folded across his chest. "What good is that gonna do you?"

"It's better than breaking Barrett's neck!" The locker wasn't enough. John had to find himself a human punching bag. Only the satisfying crunch of bones snapping under his fists would calm him down.

Wade Barrett had touched his Cody.

More than touched.

Fondled.

Molested.

Taken liberties with someone that did not belong to him.

John considered himself lucky to have walked in when he had. He'd come to collect his Pet, only to find him pinned against the wall with Wade's hand shoved down his pants. From the jerky movement of Barrett's arm, John guessed what was going on. Cody struggled to shove Wade away, but the slimy bastard had hung on.

Until John hurled him across the room.

If not for Orton locking him in a vise tight bear hug, John would have bashed Barrett's brains out onto the cement wall. Proving himself to be a true coward, Wade had skittered out of the locker room faster than a cockroach in daylight.

The escape of his prey only increased John's fury. He lashed out at those closest to him. Randy simply shook off his raving because, being Orton, nothing ever got to him. Cody, on the other hand, took his Master's harsh words to heart and fled.

John couldn't even remember what he had said. Something cruel, no doubt. Catching Barrett in the act had left him seeing red. His brain hadn't functioned properly. He was in a foul, malicious mood, unfit for polite company.

"I hate him, Randy. You know I don't get that way easily. I might dislike and disapprove, but I rarely hate. When I saw…" Another flurry of punches left the locker beyond repair. "How dare he touch my Cody?"

Randy was not foolish enough to try to place a placating hand on his friend's shoulder. Cena was more than likely to snap it off. Instead, he let his words do the soothing. "Forget about Barrett. He's no threat to you and your Pet. I know Cody. That boy is dedicated to you. Wade can't give him a better offer. So go to him. Tend to your Pet. Show him the love he can only get from his Master. Leave Wade to me."

Rational thought finally penetrated the haze of hate that filled John's head. He didn't even know where his Pet had gone. Instinct told him that Cody had most likely returned to their hotel room. He was probably cowering in a corner, waiting for his Master to inflict punishment. His Pet was dedicated, of that John remained certain. Cody had done no wrong.

One question lingered in Cena's mind. "What are you going to do with Barrett?" A part of him hoped for violence. For Randy to knock him flat on his back and pummel that ugly mug into mush.

Randy shooed John out of the locker room. "That's for me to know and you to find out about later. Now, go! Your Pet is probably out of his mind with worry. Comfort and console him until there isn't a drop of come left in his body. I've got Barrett covered."

* * *

><p>The slight drizzle that greeted John as he stepped out of the arena developed into a raging downpour by the time he reached his car. The dark grey clouds matched his mood. Ominous. Foreboding. His skin tingled with the electrical energy building in the air.<p>

The steady swish of the windshield wipers had a surprising calming effect. John's nostrils quit their flaring. He didn't grip the steering wheel hard enough to dent the leather. Visions of Barrett's dismembered body no longer danced through his head. By the time he turned into the hotel parking lot, John was practically Zen. As arrogant and obnoxious as Wade Barrett was, he only had as much power over John as he allowed.

Fact: Cody belonged to him. Body and soul.

Fact: Wade Barrett was a lonely, miserable son of a bitch that only wished he had what John did.

When he thought about it from that angle, Cena almost started to feel bad for the fellow. Almost. After all, the bastard had tried to take what was rightfully his. John could only muster a modicum of sympathy.

The bed was empty. He had hoped to find his Pet waiting there. Naked, as was customary. No Cody Rhodes laid spread enticingly across the bed. John's heart sank.

Then he heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom.

Shower meant wet, soapy skin. There was nothing quite like a frolic among the spray and suds.

John had never stripped faster in his life.

The bathroom was wall-to-wall steam. So thick he could barely see one foot in front of him. John found his way to the shower easily enough. He pressed his face close to the frosted glass. He spied a dark silhouette. His Pet, located at last.

Before John slid aside the door, he noticed the fogged over mirror. He acted on impulse. Drew a heart on the moist glass. On the inside, he wrote _JC+CR_. It was a silly little thing his Cody did after their morning ablutions. An oddly endearing quirk that John Cena could not help but indulge.

Wearing nothing but a smile, he drew back the door.

His Pet nearly jumped out of his skin. Not expecting a confrontation, Cody immediately covered himself. Clapped his hands over his crotch and, wide eyed, backed into the corner.

"Thank God it's you!" Cody said in a rush. He released his groin and rushed over to John. He engulfed his Master in a slippery hug. "I thought it might have been… _him_." He did not dare speak the man's name, lest he cause his Master to fly into another rage.

John slipped his arms around Cody's waist. He allowed himself to indulge in the wonderful slickness of their bodies pressed against one another. His fingers glided effortlessly up and down Cody's back. A pleasure granted only to himself. Every hot inch belonged to John. "Afraid I was that sniveling Brit come to molest you again?"

"Yes, Sir." Cody heaved a gigantic sigh of relief, which caused an interesting amount of friction between their bodies. "He snuck up on me. I tried to fight him off but didn't expect him to… well…"

"Go for your goodies?" John managed to smile even as Cody shuddered. "Don't worry, Pet. I don't blame you." How could he? Those round blue eyes lacked even the slightest hint of guilt. His Pet was innocent. His Pet was devout. His Pet was grinding against him with an enthusiasm that would put an end to celibacy in a heartbeat. Reluctantly drawing himself away, John asked, "What are you doing in here?"

Cody peered up at him from under long lashes. "I felt so dirty, Sir. And not in the good way. I knew I had to scrub myself clean before you would want anything to do with me."

His Pet did have the bright pink skin of one thoroughly scrubbed. "I'll be the judge of that." John slid his hands down Cody's chest. His thumbs flicked across the tight nipples. "Did you wash here, Pet?"

"Y-yes, Sir." Cody shivered at the attention his Master paid to those tender nubs.

"Really?" John tried to sound disbelieving but the smile on his face gave him away. He pressed Cody back against the shower wall. "Let me see."

Acting swiftly, he bent down and ran his tongue around it. Circled the tiny bud using only the tip of his tongue. His Pet was so sensitive that even the slightest touch, the tiniest lick set him off. As expected, Cody cried out. The sound rebounded around them as John gave identical treatment to its twin. His Pet seemed to be of two minds. Arching towards his touch while simultaneously trying to back away. "You pass inspection, Pet."

Cody gulped air like a drowning man. His eyes were screwed shut as he attempted to regain some of his composure. "Thank you, Sir." He reached to turn off the water, but was stopped by his Master's hand.

"Not done yet." His poor Cody looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler. One that did not intend to stop. "I have to be thorough, Pet." John's hands soon rested on Cody's hips. "Turn around."

"Turn around, Sir?" It was not like him to question an order from his Master. Still, Cody was smart. He could guess the man's intentions.

John nodded. Stern and firm. "Turn around."

His Pet did as told, though he watched John from over his shoulder.

A naked Cody Rhodes was a blessed sight. One of the Almighty's best works. Slim and trim. A more appealing ass John had yet to find. He had that curve memorized. His hands automatically molded around it.

"Sir?" asked Cody. His voice trembled as he watched John drop to his knees. Blue eyes met his. Steady. Strong. An unwavering gaze that cut straight to the heart.

Hands parting cheeks, John said, "Just being thorough."

The sound he cherished most, above the roar of the crowd and the chants of the fans, was his Pet slowly coming undone. No one moaned like his Cody. As his tongue swirled around that puckered hole, John soaked it all in. The soft sighs barely carried above the patter of the water. His Cody was gloriously clean. Deliciously fresh. John licked at him like a melting ice cream cone. Didn't miss a spot. Even the water trickling down his crack tasted sweet.

If there were time enough, he would have stayed. Would have pressed his finger deep and listened to his Pet sing in ecstasy. However, the hot water was bound to run out. There were far more comfortable places to play.

It was hard to keep his lips away. John blazed a trail of kisses up Cody's back. The back that arched off the bed every time he sunk deep. The back he stroked as their heartbeats slowed and their breathing calmed and the room stopped spinning. John knew every freckle, every beauty mark. A spark of anger flared within him as he imagined Wade Barrett attempting to lay claim to even an inch of Cody's flesh.

"Come with me." John shut off the water. "There's something I need to show you."

John would trust in Randy to take care of Barrett. In the meantime, he had a lesson to teach his Pet. Lucky for the both of them, Cody took instructions well.

Plucking a towel off the rack, he handed it to Cody. "Wipe down the mirror." As expected, his order was followed without a moment's hesitation. He stopped Cody when he neared the misty heart. "Leave that." His Pet asked no questions; he simply scrubbed around it.

Any Master worthy of the title knew the power of waiting. Filling the Pet with anticipation. What was going to happen next? Was it going to be something nice? Silence was key. Long stretches of uncomfortable silence that had his Cody fidgeting. Shifting from one foot to the other as he dripped water onto the bathroom floor. The poor boy didn't know what to do with his hands. Hold them in front or behind his back. Let them rest at his sides. Once the lip chewing started, John knew he'd had enough.

"It's time for a refresher course, Pet."

Cody's wide blue eyes were incredibly comical. "Sir?"

He wanted to contradict. John could tell. Unfortunately, it went against the rules. The Master was always right.

Not just anyone had what it took to be a Pet. The role called for complete and absolute submissiveness. No arguing. No compromising. They gave over their will entirely to their Master. Nothing short of total compliance was expected.

For a Pet, rules were made to be obeyed, not broken. Should one waver from his path of dedication, a refresher course was in order. A reminder of their place and their commitment to their Master.

John enjoyed the flustered look on Cody's face probably more than he should have. It was just that his Pet was so expressive. Bright eyes and twitchy nose. The way he furrowed his brow was downright adorable. Amused as he was, smiling was out of the question. He had an image to maintain.

"Come here." He motioned for his Pet to stand in front of him. He had Cody face the newly cleared mirror. Peering over the young man's shoulder, John read the fear in his reflection.

Too much fun than a Master ought to have.

"When you look in that mirror, Pet, what do you see?" John saw an anxious licking of full lips and the frantic flickering of beautiful blue eyes.

"I see me, Sir. And you…" Cody paused. "Sir, may I ask…"

"No." He stared ahead, glaring hard enough to shatter the glass. His tone sharp enough to slice through bone. "I ask; you answer. Obviously, this refresher comes in the nick of time."

Shame and embarrassment colored Cody's cheeks. "Yes, Sir." He was as meek and mild as milk.

"Do you know what I see?"

Cody trembled all over. "No, Sir." The safest answer he could give.

"I see a responsibility." John placed his hands on Cody's hips. It was impossible to ignore the shivering of his body. "You are my responsibility. All of this." Staring at their reflection, his hands roamed up and down. From under Cody's arms to the top of his thighs. John leaned in close, speaking directly into the young man's ear. "I have to protect you, Pet. From people like Wade Barrett. People who see all this…" His fingers trailed down Cody's chest, over the muscles of his abdomen and wrapped them around his half hard dick. "They see this and try to take it away from me. I will not let that happen."

At his Master's touch, Cody drew in a sharp breath. He began to thicken in John's hand. "Sir, I would never…"

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

It was several long seconds and several deep breaths before he responded, "No… Sir…"

No one else affected Cody the way he did. Made him hot and hard. Made him ache and burn. He struggled to rein in his growing desire. John saw the fight in his lust-filled eyes. Only the best Pet found arousal while being reprimanded. John simply held him in his hand. No stroking. No squeezing. Just a firm hand holding him in place.

With a finger of his free hand, he circled Cody's nipple. Like the rest of his Pet, it hardened instantly. So sensitive. John watched the young man's eyes slowly draw shut. He leaned back against his Master, eager for more contact.

"Who does this belong to, Pet?" He pinched Cody's nipple and delighted as his Pet jolted in his arms. Now was not the time to be lulled into a false sense of security. John demanded full alertness. "Answer me." John delivered another severe pinch that shot Cody's eyes open. "Who owns this, Pet? Who gets to touch you like this?"

Eyelids fluttering, Cody stuttered, "Y-you, Sir."

Good boy.

"And this?" John lovingly ran his hand up and down the length of Cody's cock. He smiled at his mirror reflection. Such wickedness had to be a sin. "Who else is allowed to stroke you this way?" His hand slowly slid back up. His thumb slicked across the head of his dick. John held on for dear life as his Pet bucked in his hand.

"Please, Sir…" Cody mewled softly, fighting a losing battle. There was no escaping his Master's grasp.

"I asked you a question." John knew his cruelty to really be kindness. Soon his Pet would see. "Is Wade Barrett ever permitted to touch you the way I do?"

Drawing ragged breaths as the pace quickened, Cody could barely speak. "Please, Sir… I would _never_!"

So loyal, his Pet. Loyalty was always rewarded.

In the tiny basket beside the sink, nestled amongst the laughably small bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and scented lotion was a tube of lube. Hidden from the hotel staff, of course. Ever the multi-tasker, John retrieved it without missing a beat. He took his hand away only to squeeze a bit of the liquid onto his fingers.

Slick fingertips circling Cody's hole, John whispered, "Here, Pet. Who kisses you here? Who opens you up like this?" Two fingers sunk knuckle deep. Cody's broken cry was the sweetest sound on Earth. "Who gets to feel you like this? Tight and hot."

Wade Barrett never would. Nor any other man on the planet.

"_God!_" Cody gripped the edge of the sink as the urge to squeeze around his Master overtook him.

John smirked. "Not quite, Pet." He realized Cody was beyond the ability to answer any more questions. The poor boy was nearly out of his mind with need. John loved it. Loved his power. Loved the absolute dominance. Most of all, John loved that his Pet always craved more. "Who do you need inside you right now?"

No hesitation. Not a shadow of a doubt. "You, Sir!" Cody gasped as the fingers left him. "Always you."

The sweet heat called to him. John wanted nothing more than to give his Pet every inch that he deserved. He watched Cody's face as he pressed through the tight muscles. A masterpiece of ecstasy. Cheeks flushed. Mouth hanging open. Eyes squeezed shut. John couldn't have that.

"You have to watch, Pet. This is something you need to see."

It stood to reason that, given the rage he had so violently expressed only an hour earlier, John would have taken extreme pleasure in fucking Cody senseless. To ride him rough and pound him hard. John defied expectations. He preferred to slowly stoke the flames and watch his Cody burn.

Chest fused to the flawless flesh of his Cody's back, John slid deep. Home. Warm and welcoming. One hand rested over Cody's swiftly beating heart; the other dragged along his length, stroking in time to his thrusts. That heart and that dick belonged to John. Beat and throbbed for him alone.

"You are my responsibility." John spoke directly into Cody's ear. His eyes blazed with possessive need. They locked onto his Pet's flawless reflection. He made certain to hold Cody's gaze. "Mine to protect. Mine to punish. Mine to love."

"I love you, Sir." Cody turned his head towards his Master. "You're everything I've ever wanted."

Words failed him as his Pet arched in his arms. His eyes glittered like jewels as he offered his mouth for kissing. John hungrily claimed his lips, tasting Cody's eagerness on his tongue. Bound by passion, they drove one another towards release. Moans became desperate. Thrusts faltered as pleasure mounted. Air was in short supply. John breathed whenever possible, but it came second to his need to establish his absolute ownership. Cody begged only for him. Cody arched only for him. And as the last bit of his self-control slipped away, Cody came only for him.

John issued his unspoken permission by releasing his load. Burying himself deep and emptying his balls. While he would have loved to watch his Pet erupt, to witness the streams of spunk shooting from his cock, John continued to kiss him. Sucked on his tongue as the tremors threatened to shake Cody apart. John relished his soul-shattering sobs like a delicate dessert.

All for him.

"Do you understand now, Pet?" John allowed himself to smile as, facing each other, Cody rested his head on his shoulder. Shivers still ran riot through him as John wrapped his arms around his waist. "I simply can't let anyone have you. You are _my_ responsibility."

Eyes closed, Cody sighed, "Yes, Sir. And you are mine."

"How so?"

Cody breathed in the scent of his Master. "Someone has to make you happy, Sir. Make you smile. And I'm glad that it's me."

* * *

><p><em>Lead me into your darkness<em>  
><em>When this world is trying it's hardest<em>  
><em>To leave me unimpressed<em>  
><em>Just one caress<em>  
><em>From you and I'm blessed<em>


	2. Rush

**Songs of Faith and Devotion**

**Rush**

If his was a kind and compassionate world, his brain wouldn't try to tunnel out of his skull like a groundhog hell bent for daylight. Sadly, the world was incredibly cruel. Wade's mood turned foul the minute he cracked open his eyes. The small light bulb shining from the nearby lamp blazed like a supernova. He immediately clamped his eyes shut, swore loud enough to wake the devil, and tried to keep his head from exploding.

It was true that alcohol affected the functioning of the mind. Which explained why it took him several seconds to realize he was in a mountain of trouble. The handcuffs were the first clue. Coming a close second was the unexpected chill of the room, due to his severe lack of clothing. Buck naked and shackled to a bedframe. All in all, not the way Wade had expected the evening to turn.

Maybe that saucy pair of twins he met down in the hotel bar had slipped something into his drink, intending to get more from him than pleasant conversation.

Again, the world was cruel and the only luck Wade had was the bad kind.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Barrett." Randy Orton stepped into view. On his face he wore an unkind smile and in his hands he held a tiny metal key. "I have a proposition for you."

Chained face down on a bed, the last thing Wade should have done was antagonize. Then again, he was not a man known for taking the high road. "And I've got three words for you. Go to hell."

Randy shook a scolding finger at him. If not for the damn handcuffs, Wade would have leapt off the bed and knocked the smirk off his face. "Don't be that way, Wade. I'm trying to help you here. Trying to save your neck from getting snapped." He crossed the room in three long strides. Kneeling down beside the bed, he pressed his face in close. "Boy, when you step in it, you go right up to your knees. Which are also going to get busted if you don't swallow your pride. That among other things."

Riddles did not please Wade on the best of days. Neither did Randy Orton. Taken together, they only added to his headache. "I don't know what you're playing at, but when I get loose…"

"But you can't, Cookie." Grinning like a fox having discovered an unguarded hen house, Randy patted him on the head. He ignored the ferocious growl and pointless attempt to bite his fingers off. "The key to your freedom is quite literally in my hands." He held the key in front of Wade's eyes. "If you know what's good for you… And, let's face it, you're always looking for opportunities to better your position… You'll be a good boy and say yes." There were more growls from Wade, along with a few choice words that would have had his mother scrubbing his mouth with soap. "I'd ask you not to make this difficult, but I know you. Plus, difficult is kind of my specialty."

Wade rattled the cuffs hooked around the metal bars of the headboard. They held firm. Locked good and tight. No amount of yanking was going to get them off. A cold chill ran up his spine. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. The bone-crushing weight of the situation finally landed on him. Like the house that squashed the Wicked Witch of the East into jelly.

Fighting back panic, he calmly asked, "Where are my clothes?"

"Elsewhere," said Randy. He tucked a lock of hair behind Wade's ear. "Now say yes."

Only a fool would acquiesce without knowing the full terms and conditions. Besides, giving in was not the way Wade did business. "Listen, Randy." He continued to speak in a calm, civilized tone. "You uncuff me, yeah? You uncuff me, give me back my belongings, and I'll just walk away. No repercussions. No revenge. I'll just forget the whole thing ever happened."

Which was a damn lie.

Wade Barrett did not forgive or forget. Given their history, both men knew that to trust in Wade was to walk blindfolded into a minefield. Eventually, shit got blown up and someone ended up in the hospital.

Setting the key on the bedside table, far beyond Wade's reach, Randy stood. "Boy do I love a challenge."

He moved outside Wade's line of sight. Even contorting his neck to an excruciating angle, Barrett couldn't spot him.

Then he heard a sound. A soft jingle of metal against metal. Wade wondered if the man had a second set of handcuffs up his sleeve.

Blinding pain blazed across his backside. "_Motherfucker!_" Wade jolted against the bed. Straining against the cuffs as he struggled to get out of the line of fire. There came a soft whistle as the belt sliced through the air, intent on hitting its target and leaving its mark. The crack of leather assaulting his bare flesh filled the room. No matter how much he twisted, he could find no safe haven. The blows kept coming. A relentless rain of pain that ripped tortured cries from Wade's throat. He thrashed against his restraints, not caring as they dug into his wrists. Their sharp bite was but a mild discomfort compared to the never-ending agony he endured.

Randy did not yell at him or curse or deride. He remained completely silent as he delivered blow after devastating blow.

The agony was intolerable. More than any man could stand. The humiliation of being whipped like a dog actually added insult to the injury. Wade had no words. His mind blanked. Even his voice gave out as he sobbed silently into the pillows. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. Not manly tears during moving cinematic moments, but actual gut-wrenching, body-wracking blubbering.

Pain of that caliber had no right existing in the civilized world.

Randy paused, offering a slight reprieve. He knelt beside Wade again. Stroking his hair as he spoke. "Some people, like my buddy John, think Pets are born. That submissiveness is in their breeding. I, on the other hand, believe that under the right set of circumstances and with the proper conditioning, a Pet can be made. So think of this as an experiment."

Wade couldn't think. He focused entirely on drawing one shaky breath after another. The countless lashes had taken all of the fight out of him. All he wanted was to be left in peace with the remains of his dignity.

"You spoke of your belongings earlier." Randy ran a finger down Wade's bare back. "For your clarification, Cody Rhodes belongs to John Cena. His Pet. His property. And you made the God awful mistake of putting your hands on him. Now John-boy won't rest until he's cracked open your ribcage and yanked out your beating heart. But fear not, Mr. Barrett. I have a way to save your hide." Under his breath, he muttered, "And what a lovely hide it is."

Wade immediately tensed when a hand rested on his ass. He fully expected the spanking to continue, this time with an open palm. How much more of his manhood could he bear to lose?

The striking blow did not come.

"You need to listen to me, Wade. This is a once in a lifetime offer. The only way to save your ass is if it belongs to someone else. John has more honesty in him than the two of us put together. Once I declare you as my own, he won't dare lay a hand on you. I, of course, plan on having my wicked way with you day and night." Randy grabbed the back of Wade's head and twisted until it faced him. "Are you listening?"

Inches from that stern face and perhaps seconds from another beating, Wade mumbled a humble, "Yes."

"That's _yes, Sir_. Say it."

Wade could not make his lips move.

Fingers twisting in his inky black hair, Randy growled, "Maybe you miss the feel of the leather of my belt!"

"No, Sir!" Wade shuddered at the pitiful, pleading tone of his voice. He was a shell of his formerly arrogant self. "I can't take anymore, Sir. Please."

Randy released his hair. "You learn fast. So I'm going to give you a crash course on the workings of our new relationship. A relationship you'll stick with as long as you don't want your innards yanked out like a Thanksgiving turkey." He took Wade's silence as compliance. "I am your Master and you shall address me as Sir. I will care for you better than you probably deserve. In return, I expect nothing less than total obedience. No arguments. No back talk. I hear even the hint of sarcasm and you are going to wish I let Cena have you. Have I made myself absolutely clear?"

Wade took some pride in the fact that his tears had stopped. The pain of his cheeks had faded to a dull but constant sting. As long as Randy stowed the belt away, he would oblige. "Yes, Sir. I understand, Sir."

Throwing his head back, Randy laughed long and hard. He practically bent over double as the mirth took hold. As it died down to a chuckle, he grinned at Wade. "You sure know how to shovel some bullshit and swear it's diamonds. But that's okay." He patted Wade's bottom. "I love a challenge."

Rising from his knees, Randy again disappeared from sight. Wade heart a faint rustling but could not decipher the source. He had no choice but to wait for the next round of torture.

"First things first." Randy popped back into the picture. In his hands he held not a bullwhip or a cat o'nine tails. It was a small plastic bottle. Wade could not see the label. "I mend what I break. This ought to take the sting away."

He straddled Wade. A move the newly inducted Pet did not expect. Randy rested just below his knees, pinning Barrett's legs to the bed. He heard the cap pop open.

Maybe this was some sort of alcohol induced hallucination. Wade would wake up in a few hours with the hangover from hell and the whole thing would fade from memory. Except that the pain from the lashes had been too real to have been the product of his pickled brain.

Then there were hands on his ass and Wade became absolutely sure he was wide awake.

Randy rubbed soothing lotion into his abraded skin. His expert hands soon made the pain a distant, but still unpleasant memory. Wade could do little more than bury his burning face in the pillow. Never in all his years had he been treated so roughly. Sure, he took the occasional bump in the ring or got pummeled by his opponents. That was business. A relentless lashing with a leather belt did not count as a professional hazard.

It was intolerable. Unforgivable. A treacherous act that demanded retribution. The swiftest of vengeance. Against John Cena. Against Cody Rhodes. And especially against that diabolical bastard Randy Orton. Wade would have his pound of flesh, blood and all. By the time he was done, they would wish they had never dared to treat Wade Barrett in such a manner.

The hands roamed. No longer on his ass, they traveled upward. Strong fingers kneaded the muscles of his lower back. Working out the knots and making Wade feel surprisingly loose. The tension left his body a piece of a time until he was utterly relaxed. The higher the hands went, coaxing out every crick and cramp, the deeper Wade sunk into the warm pool of bliss that threatened to engulf him.

Eyes sliding shut, Wade did something he swore never to do. Especially when he was at such a disadvantage. He let his guard down. Thoughts of bloody vengeance slipped from his mind as those capable hands massaged his shoulders. His anger evaporated like morning mist. Before he could rein it in, a soft sigh slipped from his lips. If this was where spankings led, then perhaps he had been too quick to judge them.

"That's it, Pet." Randy kissed the side of his neck. Peppering pecks from Wade's shoulder to just under his ear. "All you have to do here is let me have you. Be mine." His tongue graced the edge of Wade's ear, earning him a delightful shiver and an unexpected moan. His fingers gently combed through Wade's hair. "Mine to protect. Mine to keep. Mine to love as only I can. Tell me you want that, Pet."

Sometimes peace mattered more than pride. Inside, Wade compromised. He could still be a badass in the ring, dominating every Superstar that dared to stand against him. If it meant having those hands on his body and that voice in his ear, he would submit.

"Yes, Sir. I want that very much."

In the blink of an eye, the hands were gone. So was the comfortable weight of his Master's body. Wade opened his eyes and pulled against the cuffs to see where he had gone. They jingled as he tried to turn.

"Easy, Pet." Randy stepped into view. Completely naked. He sat beside Wade and took his chin in his hand. He lifted it a bit before leaning down until their faces were inches apart. "You and I have hours of fun ahead of us. I promise to bring your every fantasy to life. Along with a few you never dreamed of."

Wade's first instinct, as Randy's lips came closer and the intent became evident, was to turn away. As his Master said, he was a fast learner. It was time to retire those old instincts.

They kissed awkwardly. Wade raised up on his elbows to accommodate the angle as his Master plundered his mouth. Nails raked his scalp as he was tasted until he trembled. He gulped air when he could, sometimes going so long without a breath that his head spun. It was not until he heard his Master chuckling that Wade realized he was grinding against the mattress. Somewhere between those marvelous hands and that superb mouth, he had developed an achingly hard dick. His body acted on its own as it sought relief. The sinful smile he received did nothing to cool his blood.

"I've waited years for a Pet of my own. Then you had to come along and bless my life with your foolishness. Oh, the fun we shall have!"

Eyes wide, Wade watched him uncork the lotion and spread a bit of it on his fingers. He failed to track the movement as they reached out of sight. Cool and slick, they slid between his cheeks. Wade's face dropped into his pillow as they circled his hole. Things were moving much faster than he expected. A little slap and tickle was one thing. The fact remained that Wade Barrett did not bottom.

"_Wait!_" Thankfully, the fingers stilled. "I haven't… I don't…" For some reason, it was an embarrassing admission. "I've never…" He did a faceplant into the pillow, rather than complete the sentence.

Randy managed to fill in the blanks. "You're a virgin?"

Surprisingly, there was no ridicule in that voice. If Wade could wrench his head around, he'd find no mocking smirk on his Master's face. That fact failed to curb the humiliation building inside him. "Only in that particular area." For the second time that night, he wished the whole experience were only an awful dream.

Taking their past into consideration, Wade fully expected to have his announcement met with derision. Especially since he would have done the same if the roles had been reversed. He waited for the scathing remarks, the cutting quips, the jabs at his already diminishing manhood.

None came.

"Okay," said Randy, mostly to himself. "Slight change in plans. No worries, though. Might take a little more time, but I will get that cherry."

The second surprise was the sudden release of his hands. Randy unlocked the cuffs and set them aside. For a few moments, Wade didn't move. He lay on the bed, watching his Master. Waiting for him to reach for the belt or some other weapon should he try to escape.

"You're letting me go?" Perhaps his luck had turned around and Orton preferred a more experienced Pet.

Randy stood his head. "Can't have you chained up on your first time." He climbed onto the bed, on top of Wade, forcing him onto his back. "But don't worry. It won't be too long before the sight of those cuffs has you begging me to put them on you. You'll learn to love the feel of leather and metal."

Hands free, Wade saw his opportunity. He'd push Randy off him, possibly bash his head in with a lamp, and run out of the room. Lack of clothing took a backseat to ending the waking nightmare. He'd take his chances running naked down the hallway. The goal was to put as much distance between himself and that sadistic madman as possible. Forget vengeance. He'd settle for survival.

Wade got tripped up by his pride. He had underestimated his opponent. Did not take into account Orton's devious nature.

The feel of his Master's fingers skimming up and down his hard length took all the fight out of him. A sweep as light as the flutter of butterfly wings and Wade Barrett abandoned his plan, along with his free will.

Let the sadistic madman have him.

"I'm gonna show your how good I can be, Pet." Randy laid possessive kisses on his jaw, his chin, his neck. Fondling all the while. His tongue lapped at the throbbing pulse point. Relished the salty taste of his sweat. Randy made a meal of his Pet. Devouring him slowly. The earlobe was a delicacy he delightfully nibbled until he was rewarded with the smallest of whimpers. They were making progress. "By the time I'm through, your entire existence will revolve around me. Pleasing me. I will own you."

Let it not be said that Wade did not receive full disclosure. Randy was upfront about his intentions. Stated them loud and clear. In the past, Wade had done the owning, the demanding, the dominating. He'd expected others to follow his orders, act according to his plans. Life with a Master, however, took the scheming out of his hands. The decisions were made for him. It fell to him to simply obey. His Master promised him pleasure beyond his wildest imaginings. Wade felt he knew the mind of the Viper quite well and that brain could be pretty damn ingenious. After only a few light strokes and fierce kisses, Wade already mewled like a whipped bitch. He did not doubt his Master's ability to turn him inside out.

It was a simple decision, really. Clearly, he had more to gain than to lose. In typical Wade Barrett fashion, he selected the option that best suited him.

"What can I do, Sir?" It felt oddly exhilarating to be so unsure. No plots. No plans. Completely at the whim of another. Like an acrobat flying without a net, Wade could very well plunge to his doom. He trusted his Master to take him to previously unknown heights before safely bringing back to Earth. "What can I do to please you?"

Randy displayed his signature cocky grin. He finally had the man where he wanted him. "Just relax, Pet. And I'll love you as no one else ever has or ever will."

With a promise like that, ownership didn't seem so bad.

The touch of his Master's lips on his skin was electric. Wade jolted at the unexpected scrape of teeth across his nipple. He didn't bother trying to contain the groan that sprang free as an inquisitive tongue traced the outline of his stomach muscles. He hadn't expected the area around his belly button to be so sensitive. His gasp of surprise seemed to amuse his Master. The wicked man chuckled, relentlessly circling his navel.

"Spread your legs."

Hot breath danced across his dick, causing a temporary shutdown of his mental functions. No longer running on all cylinders, Wade managed to comply. His most pressing thought was the prospect of filling his Master's mouth with his cock. Being treated to the moist heat and talented tongue. And those lips! To feel them puckered tight around his shaft was almost too much.

Should he ask? Was such a request allowed?

"Sir?"

"Yes, Pet?" Randy had retrieved his bottle of lotion.

Suddenly, Wade was too shy to ask. A new development in his fast changing world. Never before had he been stricken by a bout of bashfulness. He was loud and brash. He was a man that spoke his mind, damn the consequences. Now an inner struggle gave him pause. There was more than a simple ass kicking at stake if he somehow managed to cross the boundaries. He did not doubt his Master's inclination to dole out violence. From what Wade had experienced, punishment came swiftly. Who knew what possible tortures might be inflicted?

"Never mind." For once, he erred on the side of caution.

Putting aside the lotion, Randy looked him in the eye. Held his gaze for several uncomfortable seconds. "Tell me."

Two words and Wade broke. "I was wondering, Sir… That is, I was _hoping_…" Why was it so difficult? He had asked for blowjobs on a number of occasions. Sometimes while half bombed out of his mind. Yet asking his Master for a little oral interaction had him stammering like, well, a virgin.

Wade Barrett blushing was like Halley's Comet. A rare and beautiful sight. It somewhat softened Randy's heart. "Talk to me, Pet. That accent does more for me than a little blue pill ever could."

Wade failed to keep the smile off his face. That was his first compliment he received from his Master. Bolstered by the kind words, he said, "Sir, I would like nothing more than to have your mouth on me right now. And by _on_, I mean _around_. And by _me_, I mean…" He gestured to his erection.

The request had been made. He could only wait for a response.

His Master seemed to ponder for quite some time. Long enough that Wade began to worry. His heart thudded heavily in his chest. He could not bear looking at his Master's face. So blank as he sat deep in thought. The fear of being denied trumped any worry of physical violence. He wanted very much for his Master to say yes.

Wade quickly added, "It would help me relax, Sir. Make my first time a bit easier."

The wheels in Randy's head spun to a stop. "Is that right, Pet?"

"Yes, Sir." Wade licked his lips in anticipation.

Smirking, Randy picked up the lotion again. "I need to remember not to underestimate you, Pet. You are so very, very tricky."

Another compliment? Possibly.

All that Wade cared about was his Master taking him in his hand. He had not time to gloat as the tip of his Master's pink tongue poked between his lips. The man took his sweet time drawing closer. Bringing Wade's hard dick within licking distance. So focused was he on the impending contact that he failed to notice his Master's other hand.

The first lap coupled with the insertion of a slippery finger into his ass had Wade bucking off the bed. He barely had time to recover as he was immediately engulfed by his Master's mouth. He struggled to catch his breath with the thrusting digit slicking his passage. His Master had the audacity to hum as he sucked. Wade's body vibrated like a finely tuned guitar string. "Oh, sweet Jesus!"

Humming turned to soft chuckling, which did nothing to improve Wade's mental state. His Master clearly enjoyed being the cause of his absolute ruin. A second finger joined the first and then there was _stretching_. Uncomfortable at first, but then his Master managed to take him right down to the root, which he had to concede was pretty bloody marvelous. By the time the third digit squeezed through his not quite so tight opening, Wade had fully accepted his bottom status.

He tried not to show his disappointment when the mouth and fingers left him. His Master gave him one last farewell lick before he positioned himself between Wade's splayed legs.

"I did as you asked because I wanted to." Randy placed a pillow under Wade's hips, raising him up. "Don't think for a minute, dear Pet, that you have me wrapped around your little finger. Although I am quite fond of your pout." His palms coasted up and down Wade's thighs. "I'm finding so many things to love about you, Pet. Maybe I'll start a list."

The full weight of the situation settled on Wade's shoulders as the smooth helmeted head brushed across his hole. No turning back. No turning the tables so it was his Master on his back instead of him. He was going to be fucked by a man that, as little as two hours ago, he would have happily smacked upside the head with a steel chair.

Two hours ago, Wade Barrett would not have looked forward to being kissed by Randy Orton again. Would not have wondered if he could taste himself on those lips. He most certainly would not have drawn his legs back, trembling with anticipation.

"How do I love thee?" Randy locked dark eyes on his Pet, finally claiming what was rightfully his. "Let me count the ways."

Despite the preparation, the penetration of his Master's cock brought tears to Wade's eyes. He bit his lip to take his mind off the pain. The thickness slowly filled him. More than those fingers ever could. Heart hammering against his ribs, he breathed in short bursts. Gasped at the seemingly endless length. Deeper and deeper it went.

"Oh, God, how much more?" He fisted the sheets as the invasion continued.

"Does it hurt?" Randy rubbed Wade's thighs, massaging the tense muscles. "Want me to pull out?"

"Yes… No… I don't know." There was pain, but no more than he could handle. He knew pleasure waited on the other side. He could almost feel it beneath the hurt. "No," he finally decided. "I can handle it, Sir. Please don't stop."

Sinking to the bottom, Randy said, "Your stubbornness definitely makes the list. You never give up, Pet. Not until you get what you want. So let me give it to you."

His Master withdrew with the same breath stealing slowness. A different kind of ache developed within him. Wade didn't want him to leave. Even half a moment of emptiness was too much. As much as he belonged to his Master, his Master belonged to him. No one but Wade would feel the cold metal bite of the handcuffs or the unforgiving sting of his leather belt. Ownership, like half the boys in the locker room, went both ways.

Hands on his pretty Brit's hips, Randy surged forward. He was rewarded with a broken cry ripped from his Pet's throat. "Got your cherry now, Pet. Got your legs around my waist and my dick deep in your ass." He threw his head back, roaring with laughter as Wade swore loudly. "No one else gets this. Your hot, tight ass and your pretty little mouth. Come on, Pet. Let me hear that accent."

Wade's chest heaved in a futile attempt to fill his lungs. This was no gentle lovemaking. It was hard and rough and Wade Barrett wouldn't have it any other way. "All for you, Sir… Please, please don't stop… don't stop fucking me… _Please_…" He had never been a bottom bitch in his life. Never begged for anything from anyone. Somehow, his Master brought it out in him. Made him crave the pounding thrusts even as his once pure passage throbbed in protest. "Didn't know it would feel like this?"

"What, Pet?"

Acting on an instinct he never knew existed, he clenched his muscles. "Your _cock_, Sir." Groaning loudly, Wade squeezed again. Drew himself tighter around that wonderful thickness. "Didn't know it would make me so _fucking_ needy!"

"I'm right here, Pet." Fingers digging into flesh, Randy drove himself deeper. Snapped his hips harder. Every moan, every groan, every sweet, stuttering word fueled his passion. "Take what you need from me. Take everything." He drew the other man's legs up and further back. Forced his knees practically into his chest.

"_Oh, fuck!_" The change of angle delivered more of his Master's cock to his aching body. He twisted the sheets in his tortured grip. It was all too much. Too thick. Too hot. Too perfect. "Come… Wanna come… Oh, God, _please!_"

"You ask _me_, Pet," growled Randy. "You beg _me_. Only I bring you salvation."

Dignity in tatters, desperate for relief, Wade called upon his Master. "Please, Sir… Please, can I come?"

One blessed word was all he needed.

"Yes." Randy gripped his Pet's dick, stroking him over the edge.

Wade screamed as he fell. Comets streaked across the inside of his closed eyelids. He latched onto the strong arms of his Master. He couldn't let go. He would never let go. Not as long as there was still breath left in his body. His Master. His to keep. His to love, probably better than the devious bastard deserved.

That was a night he would never forget. A night of so many firsts. First bondage. First spanking. First coupling. And, finally, the first time his Master filled him with come. The heat of it took him by surprise. Wade gasped and shuddered at each shot of spunk splashing across his insides. A sensation he felt he could get used to.

He groaned with relief as his legs were finally lowered. His Master withdrew to lie beside him. For the first few seconds, Wade concentrated on catching his breath. He could not bear to look at the other man while in such a disheveled state. Hair matted to his forehead, semen streaked across his belly, and a distinct used and abused feeling throughout his body. He needed time to collect himself.

Time, of course, was not on the side of Wade Barrett.

Taking the other man's face in his hand, Randy forced his head to turn towards him. His thumb caressed his Pet's flushed cheeks. "If I had known you were this good, I would have spanked your ass a long time ago."

Wade cracked open an eye. "Permission to speak, Sir?"

"Granted."

Offering a small smile, he said, "If I had known bottoming to you , Sir, would feel that bloody fantastic, I would've made a play for Cody Rhodes long before tonight."

* * *

><p><em>I come up to meet you<em>  
><em>Up there somewhere<em>  
><em>When I rush to greet you<em>  
><em>My soul is bared<em>


	3. Mercy In You

Songs of Faith and Devotion

**Mercy In You**

Cody always fell asleep before John. Couldn't blame the poor little Pet. His Master wore him out. Drained him of every last drop of energy. John wasn't satisfied until his Cody was completely spent. Until his body could no longer handle the passion John provided.

Last night had been no exception.

Even after the refresher course in the bathroom, where John reminded sweet Cody of his place and his absolute ownership, Master and Pet continued to play. John teased, bringing his Pet achingly close to his peak before stopping completely. Over and over, he brought Cody to the brink, only to snatch away the bliss that had been so tantalizingly close. Such sweet, sweet agony. Those blue eyes pleading when words failed. Every whimper and barely contained sob stirred John's soul and made his dick harder. He'd pushed his Pet further than ever before. Even the slightest touch, the brush of a fingertip across his skin, set loose a series of shudders as Cody struggled to hold on.

So loyal. It warmed John's heart.

Proving that he did, indeed, have a heart, he finally granted Cody his release. And it had been glorious. Completely overcome, his Pet did not hold back. He shouted loud enough to wake the entire floor. It had been a miracle no one came beating down his door, accusing John of killing the man.

As expected, Cody had fallen asleep shortly thereafter. Wrapped up in his Master's arms, he slipped seamlessly into slumber. Transfixed by that peaceful, angelic face, John had watched him sleep until his eyelids grew too heavy to keep open.

If John had to make a list of the favorite parts of his day, waking up next to Cody would have been near the very top.

There was barely enough sunlight coming through the curtains to properly see, but John knew the features of the man beside him so well, he could draw them from memory. John's fingertips traced the curve of Cody's cheek. He took a moment to admire the sweep of his eyelashes. Feather soft against the rough pad of his thumb. His skin was smooth and warm and perfect.

Cody Rhodes was perfection. And John was so fucking happy to have him.

"_Someone has to make you happy, Sir. Make you smile. And I'm glad that it's me."_

His Pet's gracious words echoed in John's mind. Even after witnessing John in the fiercest rage that had ever consumed him. He'd reasserted his dominance out of the fear of being replaced. Cody was too precious a thing, to precious a _person_ to lose. Not without a fight.

John made a living out of fighting. And he hated to lose.

Cody was his, of that John was certain.

Time to show his appreciation.

The two of them slept naked. In the event of an emergency, they had clothes at the ready. They could get reasonably dressed in under a minute if the need arose.

The only need that concerned John was to hear Cody call out for him again.

Any man could inflict pain. It didn't take much strength of character to force another into submission. The true testament of a Master's power was his ability to be gentle. A firm hand for discipline, a sweet caress for reward.

John kissed Cody, not with forceful dominance, not to assert his authority, but with a soft touch. A warm welcome to coax Cody back into the waking world. Gently nibbling on his bottom lip, slipping his tongue in for the briefest taste. How easily he could take what he wanted. Force himself deep until Cody had no choice but to accept him.

This moment was about giving, not taking. As much as he ached to assert full control as a Master should, John exercised restraint.

He soon found his patience rewarded with the press of Cody's lips against his own. A distinctly positive response. A shy tongue found John's, becoming bolder as their passion intensified.

Eyelids fluttering, Cody eased into wakefulness. At first he appeared confused. As if rising from a wonderful dream only to find that it continued in reality. Blue eyes not fully focused. Eyebrows furrowed in a manner John found quite endearing.

"Sir?"

Maybe he thought he was still asleep, still dreaming.

"Good morning, Pet."

And what a glorious morning it was.

John didn't let Cody get out another word. His Pet's mouth was better suited for other things. Like kissing. Cody kissed like he'd never have the opportunity again. Like he had to make the most of the moment before it ended.

If John Cena were declared the Undisputed Ruler of the World, the moment would never end. He'd spend hour after hour basking in the glory of Cody's mouth. Coaxing moan after moan until they became a continuous stream of longing.

He abandoned Cody's mouth to let the poor man catch his breath. There was plenty more to savor. From the insistent pressing of Cody's hips, his Pet had a particular area in mind.

John loved Cody best when he was needy. When his entire being was focused on physical pleasure. When his Pet could barely form sentences, communicating by thrusting and grinding and groaning.

In the middle of tracing Cody's collarbone with his tongue, there came a knock at the door. John ignored it. He'd put up the _Do Not Disturb_ sign and expected it to be obeyed.

The knocking continued, growing louder.

John growled, turning murderous eyes towards the door. Whoever waited on the other side had hell to pay for this interruption. He'd go beyond filing a complaint with the management. No strongly worded letter to the owner of the hotel chain. John would put his freed on the line and commit all-out assault.

No one fucked with him when he was trying to fuck Cody!

Stalking away from the bed, pausing only to put on a bathrobe, Johnny hauled the door open. "_Can't you fucking read?!_"

A woman whose head barely reached the height of John's chest stared up at him, wide eyed and trembling. She shoved a plain white box under his nose. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cena, but Mr. Orton said that I had to deliver this to you, that it was extremely urgent, that you absolutely had to get it as soon as possible and I'm a big fan of ours, Mr. Cena, it was nice to meet you." She somehow managed to get all that out in one breath.

If his mother could see him now, she'd smack John upside the head.

"Ummm…" Words escaped him. "Thank you…" He took the box.

Before John could ask the woman her name, offer her an apology and an autograph, she took off down the hall. Probably heading straight to her manager to ask for a week's vacation, starting immediately,

John simply stared at the empty hallway for a few seconds. He shook the box. Something rattled inside. With his luck, Orton had sent him a scorpion.

He made sure the _Do Not Disturb_ sign was securely in place before closing the door.

Cody waited, curled up on the bed, arms wrapped around the pillow John had slept on, naked body covered by the sheets. Curious eyes watched John's approach.

Master sat beside Pet. His back resting against the headboard. John drew the pillow onto his lap, allowing Cody to rest his head on it. He stroked Cody's back, soaking in the warmth of his skin. The need to touch was constant. John simply couldn't keep his hands off of him.

John opened the box. Inside laid a digital voice recorder. The device was no bigger than the span of his hand.

"Randy, what kind of game are you playing?" John wondered aloud.

He was so not in the mood for one of Orton's pranks. Especially when it took precious time away from his Pet.

Seeing no other alternative, John pressed PLAY.

"_Well, this ought to be interesting."_ Randy's voice sounded quite lifelike coming from the small machine. _"I promised to take care of your problem, John boy, and I don't go back on my word."_

Mention of the problem brought the issue flashing back to John's mind with crystal clarity.

Wade Barrett.

For a frightening moment, John saw red. He felt Cody tense beneath him, no doubt reading his Master's mood.

John forced himself to calm down. He had employed Randy as his enforcer for the simple reason that John would undoubtedly lose control and cross a line best left uncrossed.

"_Remember you gave me free reign,"_ Randy continued. _"I've taken matters into my own hands. Trust me. Barrett is going to get what he deserves and thensome."_

John could imagine Randy's sinister grin as his plot unfolded. The man was as coldblooded as they came and John as grateful to have him in his corner. To be in Orton's bad books was to go through life with an axe hanging overhead, waiting for it to fall.

"_Here we go."_ There was some shuffling, most likely the recorder being moved. _"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Barrett."_

John liked to think he had a vivid imagination. A number of appealing circumstances sprang to mind. Still he would have preferred a video to a voice recording. So he could watch the events unfold.

"_I have a proposition for you,"_ said Randy.

"_And I've got three words for you,"_ replied Wade. _"Go to hell."_

Grinning like a child on Christmas, John practically bounced on the bed. If he knew Randy as well as he thought, Orton had the other man secured in some kind of trap. There was no escaping retribution.

"_Don't be that way, Wade. I'm trying to help you here. Trying to save your neck from getting snapped."_

A lie so convincing even John almost believed it. Randy wasn't letting Wade off easy. Not by a long shot.

"_Boy, when you step in it, you go right up to your knees. Which are also going to get busted if you don't swallow your pride."_

"Damn right," said John. And he knew a man who owned a sledgehammer.

Wade growled, _"I don't know what you're playing at, but when I get loose…"_

"_But you can't, Cookie. The key to your freedom is quite literally in my hands."_ Randy paused. _"If you know what's good for you… And, let's face it, you're always looking for opportunities to better your position. You'll be a good boy and say yes."_

It sounded like Randy was offering the enemy a choice of his poison. Whatever the decision, whatever Barrett agreed to, there would be pain involved.

Cody sat up, resting his head on John's shoulder. "What's happening?" He wore a concerned look on his face. "What's going on? Is Randy going to do something to Wade?"

"Hush, Pet." John turned up the volume, hanging on every word.

"_I'd ask you not to make this difficult,"_ said Randy, _"but I know you. Plus, difficult is kind of my specialty."_

John heard the sound of metal clanging on metal.

So Orton had him chained up. John could barely contain his excitement. Where was a bowl of popcorn when he needed one?

"_Where are my clothes?"_

And naked! Chained up and naked! Oh, life was sweet! Such wonderful humiliation! If only there were pictures!

"_Elsewhere."_ Randy sounded as if he couldn't care less about Wade's modesty concerns. They were literally the last of the doomed man's problems. _"Now say yes."_

"_Listen, Randy."_ A tremor of worry ran through Wade's voice. _"You uncuff me, yea? You uncuff me, give me back my belongings, and I'll walk away. No repercussions. No revenge. I'll just forget the whole thing ever happened."_

"Bullshit!" shouted Cody. He quickly looked at John to gauge his Master's reaction to his outburst. "Sorry, Sir."

John kissed Cody. A quick peck on the lips that ended before it could become something more serious. As deeply as his desire to devour his Pet ran, John needed to hear Wade's suffering. It would make their eventual lovemaking all the sweeter.

"_Boy do I love a challenge."_

A hollow silence came from the device. John briefly wondered if it had stopped recording.

"_Motherfucker!"_

Both men jumped on the bed. John dropped the recorder in shock. The device landed in Cody's lap.

Wade Barrett screamed his head off. Mingled with the agonized cries was the sound of something, some object coming into violent contact with flesh. The questionable sound lacked the bluntness of a fist smashing against muscle and bone. So Randy didn't pound on his captive with his bare knuckles.

What was that sound? What was happening?

Cody had the answer. "He's being spanked." His lips curved into a smile which turned into a grin as the screaming continued.

A spanking, was it? His Pet should have known, having been on the receiving end a time or two. Of course, when his Master took the strap to his ass, Cody howled with pleasure. The Pet ended up with a red bottom and a hard dick.

"It sounds like he's getting the whipping of a lifetime."

After a while the screaming stopped, but the licks kept on coming. Over and over again, the sharp crack of the leather against Wade's buttocks. John relished every snivel and sob he could make out. Randy Orton had broken down the Barrett Barrage.

"_Some people, like my buddy John, think Pets are born. That submissiveness is in their breeding."_ The lashings had ceased. Randy spoke calmly, not sounding the least bit winded after such exertion. _"I, on the other hand, believe that under the right circumstances and with the proper conditioning, a Pet can be made. So think of this as an experiment."_

Unless the experiment involved hooking a car battery up to Wade's nuts and giving him a jolt he wouldn't soon forget, John didn't like the path Randy was heading down. It sounded less like torture and more like reward.

"_You spoke of your belongings earlier,"_ said Randy. _"For your clarification, Cody Rhodes belongs to John Cena. His Pet. His property."_

"Damn right," growled John. He put a protective arm around Cody, keeping him close.

"_And you made the God awful mistake of putting your hands on him. Now John-boy won't rest until he's cracked open your ribcage and yanked out your beating heart."_

Truer words had never been spoken. Cody may have brought him bliss, but John still wanted to feel Wade's bones crack in his hands.

"_But fear not, Mr. Barrett. I have a way to save your hide. And what a lovely hide it is."_

Red flag. Something wasn't right.

While Randy's tone had started off as menacing, there was a sudden underlying softness to it. Like when John punished Cody not out of actual anger, but because his Pet needed to be taught a lesson. No malice. No sinister motives. Just a bit of tough love to get his message across.

Wade Barrett didn't deserve love, tough or otherwise. He deserved pain and misery for daring to try to come between a Master and his Pet.

"_You need to listen to me, Wade. This is a once in a lifetime offer. The only way to save your ass is if it belongs to someone else."_

John's blood ran cold. This was not possible. His ears were deceiving him.

Again, Cody asked, "What's happening?"

"_John had more honesty in him than the two of us put together," _Randy continued._ "Once I declare you as my own, he won't dare lay a hand on you."_

"No…" John stared at the recorder in abject horror. As if it were a modern day Pandora's Box, unleashing nightmare's into his otherwise peaceful world. There was no hope in sight. Only the misery that he had wished on Wade coming back to bite him on the ass. "No… This isn't what I wanted… What are you doing?"

It got worse.

"_I, of course, plan on having my wicked way with you day and night."_

"Stop it!" John shouted at the tiny machine as if it could alter events that had already happened. "Why are you doing this? Damn it, Orton! I trusted you!"

Cody tried to place a calming hand on his Master's shoulder, but he shook it away. The numbness inside John turned to white hot fury. Randy had betrayed him. To offer such a gift to their enemy…

"_Are you listening?"_

John didn't want to hear any more. He couldn't stomach another word. Fuck their Code of Conduct! He'd have vengeance on them both! See how well Randy protected Wade with two broken legs and a fractured skull!

Voice barely above a whisper, Cody said, "Maybe he'll say no. Wade won't submit to anyone."

"_Yes,"_ mumbled Wade.

The final nail in the coffin. Confirmation of Randy's treachery.

An eerie sort of calm came over John. He didn't fly into a rage. Did not call down curses on Orton and Barrett. Instead, he merely sat there as the recording played on, hearing none of it. John existed in an isolated bubble, floating in a red haze, plotting.

No mercy.

"Randy and Wade are very lucky."

Cody's words barely penetrated the fog of vengeance filling John's head. When they did, they gave him reason to pause. Created a break in the clouds.

"What? Why?"

"They'll have each other now," Cody said. "They'll belong to each other, so they won't ever have to worry about being lonely." He slid into his Master's lap, letting the recorder fall to the side. "It's a horrible thing being lonely. Having no one to look after you and care for you. That's why I'm so happy to have you, Sir. So happy to be yours and only yours."

This was fighting dirty. A naked Pet perched on his lap, with only a cotton robe between them, evaporating John's plans for retribution.

Lacking rage, John latched onto righteous indignation. "This is Randy Orton and Wade Barrett you're talking about. As sneaky and underhanded a pair as have ever existed."

Blue eyes beaming sincerity, Cody asked, "Don't they deserve to be happy like us?" He snuggled closer, sliding his arms around John's neck. They sat chest to chest and nearly nose to nose. "Don't I make you happy, Sir?"

The worst kind of blackmail! The kind that left John with no choice. He had to give in. If it meant a guarantee that Barrett would never come after his Pet again, then John would have to concede defeat.

Not before reminding Cody which of them was truly in charge.

Catching his Pet off guard, John flipped Cody onto his back. Cody let out a squeak of surprise that had John grinning. It was good to be on top.

"You make me very happy, Pet." John undid the knot of his robe, letting it fall open. "Can't you see? I'm getting happier by the minute?" A naked Cody sprawled across their bed did wonders on lifting John's morale.

Repositioning the pillows for optimum comfort, John came across the recorder. It was still playing. Which gave him a wickedly wonderful idea.

Randy had to know John would find a way to use the device against him. Sure he could play the recording for the entire locker room to hear, but he preferred a more personal touch when doling out the punishment.

Rewinding to the beginning, John pressed RECORD and placed the device within range.

Time to for the couple to pick up where they left off, before the rude interruption.

Using only his fingertip, John circled Cody's nipple. He watched his Pet's eyes ease shut. Completely submissive and at the will of his Master.

"Do you like this, Pet?" After a few passes, John flicked his finger across the hardened nub. "Does this make you happy?"

Cody's back arched as the teasing continued. "Yes, Sir." Flicks turned to plucks and pinches that soon had him shivering in pleasure. "You're so good to me."

"Let's see how good I can be."

His nipples weren't the only parts that stiffened. Cody's morning erection rebounded, harder than before. Kneeling between his spread legs, John watched it bob up and down with every wriggle.

Normally, John avoided touching Cody's cock until the last possible moment. Until his Pet pleaded to be stroked. This time, however, John had an audience to consider. He glanced at the digital recorder.

Leave the tantalizing for later. Now, John had a statement to make. He'd force Randy to hear him bring his Pet to the height of ecstasy, make his Cody scream louder than Wade ever could, while showing Wade exactly what he was missing.

Cody belonged to him, but he'd give the other men a sample of that perfection.

Still toying with Cody's nipple, so sensitive that the slightest touch had his Pet writhing, John slid his free hand lower. Fingers trailed down Cody's belly. They circled his belly button, another hot spot. John had mapped all of his unique erogenous zones. The belly button was one, along with the backs of his knees and his ankles. All it took was a little nibbling for Cody to melt into a puddle. His body went limp and he lost all control. A fabulous sight to behold.

Unfortunately, they had a voice recorder at their disposal, not a camera. It was the sounds that they hoped to capture.

Cody's flesh was hot to the touch. John pressed his palm against the throbbing heat, wrapping his fingers around his shaft. It felt so good to hold Cody like that. So right. No one else deserved the honor of making his Pet's breath hitch on the first stroke. John considered himself blessed.

"I have something special for you, Pet."

He didn't wait for Cody to ask what it was.

John took the swollen head in his mouth. He loved Cody's startled shout. There was so much of Cody to love. Tenderness. Honesty. Trust. Cody gave so completely of himself, he was always surprised when John gave back.

Seldom did he suck his Pet's cock. Not because he found no pleasure in it. Quite the opposite. John enjoyed it. The taste of Cody filling his mouth. The broken cry as he tongued the weeping slit, collecting all of the delicious juices. Sliding the shaft down his throat and practically sucking the come from Cody's balls. It gave John a rush to be so closely connected while bringing his Pet pleasure. Swallowing Cody's spunk, knowing he was going to make him come again.

John sucked Cody's dick on such rare occasions because it was so damn special he didn't want to risk it becoming ordinary.

Nothing about his Pet was ordinary.

"Please, Sir. Can I come?" Cody panted, fighting against the pull of release. He needed permission from his Master. The pleasure was his alone to grant or deny. "In your mouth… Feels _so_ good… Can I, please? Can I come in your mouth like you come in mine?"

How could John say no when his Pet begged so sweetly?

Not willing to pause even to give the go ahead, John slid two fingers into Cody's ass. That was all the permission he required. Cody let slip the bonds of self-control. In the throes of passion, he became wild. This was the side of his Pet John loved to unleash. No restraint. Complete abandon. A force of nature John struggled to hold onto as Cody pumped his love into his mouth.

Each swallow made John's own cock ache. He had other needs to satisfy.

John used lubricant to make himself slick. He pushed Cody's legs back, spreading them as wide as possible. Cody helped by gripping his knees and holding himself in place.

"Thank you, Pet."

Sweet tightness greeted him. John felt himself being drawn in. He sank slowly. Deeper and deeper. Watching the rise and fall of Cody's chest as he slid home. There was nothing in the world like being home. This was where he belonged. Even when surrounded by fans, John sometimes felt alone.

Not here.

Not now.

Not with Cody.

Leaning forward, John kissed him. Delving as deep as his cock plunged into his Pet's ass. John shared the taste of Cody's come. Delighted as the younger man suckled his tongue. This made John hotter. This bonding over spilled seed.

"I love you," John whispered. Those words were for Cody's ears alone.

Releasing his legs to wrap his arms around his Master's neck, Cody replied, "I love you, too."

The first thrust was the sweetest. Cody gasped, as if surprised by the power of his Master's hips.

"What is your Promise, Pet? The one you made to me?" John wasn't testing Cody's memory or loyalty. He simply wanted to hear the words again. The words that brought them together and made them whole.

"I promise to give myself over completely." Cody gazed into John's eyes as he spoke. Unable to look away even for a moment. "To be yours and yours alone."

Sweat trickling down his back, John thrust harder. Set a driving rhythm to match the pounding of his heart. "Mine to fuck." He grunted, his fingers twisted in the sheets. "Say it."

Cody obeyed. "Yours to fuck… Yours to love." He twitched around his Master's cock, squeezing uncontrollably. "I love the way you fill me, Sir… The way you open me up… You just slide right inside me… So good having you inside… Never felt anything like it before."

"Only with me." That was a promise John intended to keep. "I promise to keep you safe. To pleasure you beyond reason and love you beyond measure."

How he loved his Pet. Loved the intensity with which Cody looked up at him. Loved the unshakable trust even when John wrongly turned his anger towards him. Loved the way Cody welcomed him with a smiling face and open arms.

His heart was hopelessly tied to this man. John could no more live without him than he could breathe underwater. His Pet brought him joy that went beyond sexual gratification. Cody gave his life meaning, outside of the ring. He could not be a Master if not for his Pet.

"On the count of three," said John, "you will come for me."

Nails digging into his Master's shoulders, Cody eagerly replied, "Yes, Sir."

John focused on Cody's pale blue eyes. He let himself sink into their depths.

"_One…_" The bite of the nails into his skin added fuel to the flames. He burned hotter, ready to explode.

"_Two…_" His hips faltered. So close. Almost there. He needed to hold out for Cody. Needed to feel that final squeeze before he gave up everything.

"_Three._"

On cue, Cody came undone. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried out. "_Oh, God, John!_" Over and over, he called out his Master's name.

_Master_ and _Pet_ were titles they wore when no one else was around. _Cody_ was real. _John_ was real. And so was their love. Nothing fake about that.

"I'm right here, Cody." John shuddered, pumping out his release as his lover held him tight. Coming so hard it was almost painful. "I'm right here with you, Cody. Always."

Limbs untangling, Cody relaxed onto the mattress. "Promise me you'll never leave."

"I promise." John kissed him again because he could. Because Cody Rhodes was his and his alone.

Burying his face into the side of John's neck, he whispered, "Even if I make you so mad that you handcuff me to the headboard and spank me until I can't stand it anymore?"

John laughed, pulling Cody close. "Even then, because I get to hold you afterwards."

He noticed the digital recorder, still going strong. He switched it off. Fuck Randy and Wade. John was keeping that masterpiece for himself.

**END**


End file.
